tú eres la protagonista
by onepiece97
Summary: imagínate que entras en el mundo one piece! vale...puede que penséis que ya hay muchos fanfic así, pero, ¿os habéis sentido realmente dentro en alguno de ellos? mi meta, que llegues sentirlo x)


**bueno, no estoy muy inspirada con mi otro fanfic y se me ocurrió esto, si gusta lo seguiré xD, la idea es conseguir que sientas que eres el protagonista, no sé si lo he conseguido, ya me diréis, pero hay cosas, como el nombre de la protagonista que tendrás que cambiar por el tuyo cuando lo leas para sentirte de verdad dentro xD, ahora bien, si eres un chico lo tendrás difícil, y si tu personalidad es totalmente distinta a la mía, puede que no te guste muchoo jeje, pero te animo a leer!**

Abres los ojos, aunque con dificultad, el sol es extremadamente deslumbrante, el cielo está despejado, y una suave brisa corre revolviendo los pocos cabellos que no están recogidos en tu larga trenza ¿dónde estás? Fácil...bueno, más bien difícil, eres una chica normal, eso pensabas, te gusta el anime, sí, pero eso nunca había condicionado nada, nadie lo sabía, y no es que tuvieras una obsesión, ¿o sí? 32, sí 32 series y no olvidemos aquel manga que te animaste a leer, a veces parecía todo tan real, pero era eso, apariencia, siempre llegaba el momento de volver a la realidad, pero entonces ¿qué está pasando? , un pequeño reno asoma su cabecita delante tuya, te sorprendes, y a la vez no, lo conoces siendo una completa extraña para él, ¿cómo vas a reaccionar? esa va a ser la parte más difícil, deslizas la palma de la mano sobre el césped de la cubierta y finalmente pones el brazo en una posición en la que puedas usarlo como soporte para incorporarte, tus ojos reflejan asombro, confusión, ¿miedo?...*_me he vuelto_ _completamente loca_*piensas.  
>-seguro que es una espía o algo así- la ronca voz de Zoro llega a tus oídos *<em>espía...¿yo?<em>*

-no digas tonterías, un espía no se queda dormido en territorio enemigo, además, es una niña-

-la tapadera perfecta-

-no soy una espía-por fin eres capaz de emitir esa voz que tanto se negaba a salir, aunque más bajo de lo que pretendías, algo es algo, ¿de qué tienes miedo?, son...ellos, los mugiwara, nunca abandonarían a nadie a su suerte, aun siendo una completa desconocida.

-¿y que estás haciendo aquí?-

-no lo sé, no sé cómo he llegado aquí- dices casi susurrando

-¡¿qué? venga ya! Se ríe de nosotros, ¿no lo veis?- le conoces, sabes lo desconfiado que es, que responda así no te sorprende en absoluto, Zoro en ese momento se giraba con intención de irse, ¡vamos!, di algo, ¿es el momento para dejarse superar por esa estúpida timidez que tanto te limita? no, no lo es, y lo sabes.

-lo, lo siento Zoro...pero de verdad, no sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí- diriges la mirada hacia tu regazo, y gran sorpresa, si es un sueño, podías al menos haber aparecido con algo decente de ropa, no con el pijama y esa vieja sudadera que en algún momento hiciste de tu propiedad sin que tu hermano mayor notara su ausencia, es extraño, muy extraño, llevas la mano a tu boca rápidamente al caer en un importante detalle, tu pijama...si, tu pijama, ese que tanto suplicaste a tu madre que te comprara y que lleva el dibujo de la jolly roger de cierta banda pirata, subes la mirada, todos te están mirando, ¿Qué va a hacer? ni idea, nunca habías estado en una situación así, ni si quiera en una parecida.

-¿pasa algo?- te pregunta el renito preocupado

-no, no, no es nada- respondes precipitadamente, agitando las manos delante tuya.

-llevamos un par de días navegando, debió subir en la última isla ¿qué hacemos capitán, volvemos?-pegunta Nami. La mirada, extrañamente seria del capitán se clava en ti, para luego tornar en una amplia sonrisa- no parece mala persona, si quiere que se quede-

-¡¿quéé?!-grita al unísono toda la tripulación, lo que te resulta gracioso, es una de esas escenas cómicas en las que paras de leer para poner a reír un par de minutos, tal vez más.

-¡no puedes invitar a quedarse a cada persona que encontremos!- dice Nami.

-silencio-Sanji se acerca a ti -no la tratéis así, es una decisión del capitán, no hay nada que discutir-te tiende la mano, la cual aceptas tímidamente, puede que los conozcas, pero nunca se te dieron bien esos primeros momentos en los que te encuentras cara a cara con una persona, -¿qué dices señorita...-

-Elena-

-Elena, ¿te quedas?- una vez de pie, y tras un momento de silencio, respondes

-me encantaría- pero aun así, aquello es demasiado extraño para ser cierto. No, no te pellizques, ya has probado y no vas a despertar, es real, es totalmente real, estas ahí, en ese mundo al que tanto soñaste llegar, si es un sueño muy real, simplemente no quieres despertar, en el fondo, estas feliz, la realidad llega a ser cansina algunas veces.

-¿vienes de la isla Irial?- Te pregunta Nami

-¿qué? no, bueno, es algo más difícil-

-¿no? pero, hace casi un mes que no paramos en otra isla- Nami está muy confusa, la miras, esto no es la primera vez que lo ves, una vez leíste un fanfic en la que pasaba algo parecido, pero esta vez era real, y no te vas a andar con rodeos, simplemente les explicarás la verdad, es lo más sensato, eso crees.

-yo…bueno, no soy de este mundo- ya está, lo has dicho, empiezas a quitarte la sudadera hasta dejar a la vista la camiseta de tu pijama, decorada con esa peculiar calavera con un gran sombrero de paja, del bolsillo de tu sudadera cae un pequeña libreta al suelo, Zoro la coge y tú al verle te ruborizas totalmente, esto no puede estar pasando

-¡suéltalo!- no puedes evitar gritar, si lo ve… Sus ojos, bueno, su ojo se clava en ti, pero luego abre la libreta.

-en mi mundo…sois…-

-¡¿esta qué mierda es?!-el grito de Zoro te hace llevar los brazos a tu cara precipitadamente y agacharte, sabes perfectamente que un Zoro cabreado no es buena idea.

-¿qué pasa?-, le pregunta Robin, que al igual que el resto de la tripulación está totalmente confusa, una niña aparece de la nada vistiendo una camiseta con la jolly roger de su banda y diciendo venir de otro mundo.

-nada- Zoro cierra rápidamente la libreta, pero una mano fleur de Robin aparece en su hombro y se la quita.

-fufufu, son muy buenos-

-¡no lo son!- Zoro se agacha a tu altura, con una expresión de furia mezclada con, aunque parezca mentira, vergüenza.

-¡lo siento! Yo…de verdad, pienso que hacéis buena pareja…-

-¡¿te ríes de mi mocosa?!-

-¡lo siento!- no sabes cómo reaccionar, ¿Por qué ha tenido que caerse la dichosa libretita? Levantas la mirada y ahí sigue él.

-¡¿buena pareja?!- dice Sanji casi desvariando -¡déjame ver eso!- coge la libreta y le echa un vistazo, una página y otra, la verdad es que los había dibujado muchas veces…finalmente cae al suelo –pero si…él es un marimo idiota, no, no se merece..no..no…-

-¡Chopper, Sanji necesita ayuda!- grita Ussop.y el pequeño se acerca al inconsciente cocinero.

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de la persona a la que menos quieres escuchar en este momento llega a tus oídos. –Dices que no eres de este mundo, explícate- Notas que está intentando calmarse, pero está enfadado, y mucho

-No sé cómo he llegado hasta aquí, pero en mi mundo, vosotros no existís, bueno, sí, pero como personajes ficticios de una serie de animación-

-shishishi, qué guay- dice el despreocupado capitán

- me gustáis muchísimo, esto es cómo un sueño para mí, mira- dices señalando tu pijama.

-pasé semanas rogándole a mi madre que me lo comprara- diriges tu mirada a sus ojos

-anoche, me quedé dormida dibujando en la cama, como cualquier otro día, y de repente, estoy aquí, no sé si es un sueño o es real, estas cosas tan extrañas nunca pasan en el mundo real- Zoro lleva se masajea las sienes intentando asimilar la información.

-vale, puedo intentar entender todo eso, por muy increíble que sea, pero, ahora explícame esto- dice quitándole la libreta a Nami de las manos y poniéndote la primera página abierta delante de los ojos

-es… un dibujo que hice, sois, sois Tashigi y tú…besándoos-

-¡eso ya lo sé!- cierras los ojos inconscientemente.

- no soy la única que lo hace… el autor de vuestra historia dejó claro que no habría romance, pero somos muchos los fan que pensamos que, entre vosotros hay algo, y ahora que veo que sois reales, ¿realmente vais a dejar que sea él quien decida si os enamoráis o no?-

-¡no estamos enamorados!- al decirlo grita más de lo que pretendía.

-fufufu, esto se pone interesante-

-lo siento de verdad, siento haberte ofendido…- ¿qué vas a decir? Sabes que llevarle la contraria es misión imposible.

-¿y piensas volver a tu mundo?- te pregunta Nami cortando vuestra conversación.

-no sé cómo hacerlo-

-no importa, se quedará con nosotros hasta que encontremos una solución- dice Luffy, sonríes, puede que en el fondo, no quieras volver.

-Zoro, lo siento, de verdad- él se levanta y te da la espalda marchándose, lo miras preocupada…no quieres ganarte el odio del personaje que más te gusta desde el primer momento –lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, se le pasará- te dice Nami sonriente

-¿quieres que te deje algo de ropa? hace mucho calor para ir tan abrigada.

-vale, gracias- le respondes sonriente.

**gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta el final, ¿os sentís dentro? ¿o es imposible conseguir algo así? bueno, espero que me comentéis respondiendo x)...aH! y me estoy esforzando por la ortografía! jajajaja**


End file.
